First Male Nin
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This story is a challenge by Nightmares Around Winter who also did this story. If I'm wrong about it being a challenge I'm sorry. Basically Naruto is the only male shinobi in a world full of kunoichi.


It was a nice day in the Elemental Countries and a couple of kunoichis were on a mission. They were following up on a few tips about someone with immense power and they were fighting other kunoichi from the hidden Sound village. They were spent and in pain. "You actually thought that you could beat us?" Said one of the Sound kunoichi. She was about to use her sound jutsu when all of the sudden someone came in to rescue them.

'She' did the one thing that no one would've thought to have seen again. "Barrier Chain Jutsu!" 'She' said suddenly chakra chains blocked the sound jutsu. "Capture!" The chains wrapped themselves around the kunoichis and hung them from a tree. The kunoichis 'she' rescued finally got a good look at 'her'. It was a man! He was in a black hooded robe with orange flames going up the hem of it.

It was open and he was in a mesh shirt, cargo pants and boots. They looked at his stomach and saw the 'seal'. This was 'Kitsune': Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was wanted by Konoha because he was missing since he was six years old. He was believed to be dead, "are you alright?" He said with a soft concerned voice.

The girls blushed, "uh yes Uzumaki-san." Said one of them, " we are fine." Her pardner nodded.

"Where are you two from?"

"Cloud," said the other.

"Would you like me to accompany you there?" They nodded and they headed to Cloud. On the way he found out his companions names. Mai was a black bodysuit, white armor, boots, headband and had a pair of katana on her back. She had dark skin and brown eyes. His other companion, Yugito, was in a black body suit, blue armor, boots, gloves and hair wraps. She was lightly tanned, had blue eyes and blond hair.

Once there, they had meet the Raikage; A. She was very gorgeous, around 6 foot 4, she had long blond hair, caramel eyes, a d-cup bustline and looked like she would take on armies of kunoichi by herself. Her hair was in 'Pharaoh Rows' and tied in to a braid down her back. She was in a white robe, black 'capri-style' tights, high-heeled sandals, and a wrap around her chest with a gold plate in front.

"A-sama, Mai-san and Yugito-chan have returned." Said her secretary.

"Let them in," she said. So they do and they came in with a guest. "Where have you two," she sees Naruto. "Been? That's not... it couldn't be."

"Raikage-sama," said Mai. "We found him."

"I can see that Mai." She said as she was looking at Naruto, "you are one of the most wanted person in the countries. Where have you been?" Naruto just sighed.

"May I sit down?" He asked, she nodded. "It's a long story."

(**Flashback- 12 years ago**)

In Konoha, a six year old boy was asleep and someone had grabbed him and placed him in a burlap sack. "Don't worry Kyubbi," said the woman who was carrying him. "You're going to be back home soon." She had short platinum blond hair and mean dark eyes. She was a chunin, her name? Mizuki. She was one of the only people that hated the boy that was in the sack and didn't see him as a hero as her Hokage wanted him to be seen as.

She was going to drown the boy in a river, not knowing that she was being followed.

Hikaru Sarutobi; the Third Hokage and sensei of the Kunoichi Sannin, had her ANBU chase after her. She went along with them. "Hurry, we have to get to them before Naruto-kun is lost!" She said.

"Yes Ma'am!" The ANBU said.

Mizuki had reached a mouth of the river and was about to throw the bag in to it when there was a voice. "NO!" She looked over and saw the Hokage. Once she saw her leader, she smirked and tossed the bag in. "NARUTO! GET THAT BAG!" She said and a couple of ANBU started to head to the river. One had a dog's mask and the other had a cat's mask on and they were fighting the traitor to get to the river but it was too late. Dog hit Mizuki in her shoulder with a lighting blade forcing her down.

She was laughing, "you lost Hokage!" She said, Sarutobi just slapped the traitor.

"Take this bitch to Ibiki, I want to know everything. From who told her to do this to what she had for breakfast! I don't care how insignificant it is. You are going to learn that I'M the HBIC and what I say goes!" She said, "it's time for the Kunoichi no Megumi to prove she's still around. Get this bitch out of my sight!" They do and she looked to where the bitch threw the sack with Naruto in it and sobbed. 'Minako-chan, Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

But the sack floated down the river and a fisherwoman had grabbed it and looked inside to see a boy in it. She took him home, healed him and raised him as her own. It had turned out that she was a retired ANBU kunoichi. She started to teach him all she knew. As he was getting older, he was getting more handsome and she was very proud of him, but she saw the wanderlust in his eyes and so she let him leave on the promise that he would come by to visit every once and a while. He did every chance he got but then as with everything it was her time and he was there when she had died he was holding her hand as she past. He made a vow at her grave that he would always look out for others and help those who needs it.

(**End flashback**)

"And that's what happened." He said, "I didn't know that I was being searched. I'd better head over there then."

"Wait," said A. "At least rest for a while. Enjoy our hospitality."

"Thank you Raikage-sama," he said. "But I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense!" She said, "as a matter of fact you'll stay with me." She grabbed his arm and held him to her.

"Why all of the sudden I feel like some kind of mogul?" He said.

Continued

**Note:** This is my version of the idea and the way I had see A would be like Beyonce so that's why Naruto said that.


End file.
